BLEACH CROSS VAMPIRE
by UdongeinTheSmartRabbit
Summary: Rukia,Ichigo,sode no shirayuki,byakuya dan Hichigo harus menjadi korban salah eksperimennya Mayuri yang menyebabkan jiwa mereka tertukar dengan 5 karakter dari VAMPIRE KNIGHT! well siapa sajakah mereka? EXCHANGE VAMPIRE-SHINIGAMI AND SHINIGAMI-VAMPIRE!


**BLEACH CROSS VAMPIRE**

**Disclaimer: BleachTite Kubo and Vampire KnightHino Matsuri**

**Genre:Romance, Humor.**

**Bleach Cross Vampire by:Chappythesmartrabbit**

**fanfiction for Bleach Fandom And Vampire Knight fandom**

Pagi yang normal di suatu tempat yang dihuni para makhluk berkimono hitam. Atau biasa kita sebut sebagai Shinigami. Mereka beraktifitas seperti biasanya. Sungguh pagi yang normal. Begitu pikir seorang shinigami mungil bermata violet ini. Yah siapa lagi kalau bukan sang "Heroine" kita, Rukia Kuchiki.

Gadis itu berjalan menyusuri koridor divisi 13 seperti biasanya. Sesekali ia memandangi taman yang berada disekelilingnya. Sungguh pemandangan yang menyejukan hati pikirnya. "Duh, pagi yang amat sangat indah, matahari bersinar ceria. Burung-burung pun bernyanyi, bunga pun tersenyum..eh..kok gw jadi nyanyi yah" senandungnya seceria biasanya.

Disisi lain seorang pria berambut hitam panjang, dengan "kensei" dikepalanya. Berjalan dengan langkah yang tegas. Seperti yang kita ketahui. Pria itu adalah Byakuya Kuchiki, Taichou divisi 6 yang super tampan. Ia lalu berdiri didepan ruang kantornya. Lalu menggeser pintu kantornya yang bermotif sakura. Ia lalu memutar pandangannya diseluruh ruangan kantornya. Tak ada yang dilihatnya selain meja kerja dan setumpukan kertas yang tampaknya belum dikerjakan oleh fuku-taichounya, Renji Abarai.

Pria itu mendengus pelan. Melihat pemandangan didepannya. Yang dipikirkannya sekarang hanya rasa kesal pada fukutaichounya. "Abarai" gerutunya pelan dan hampir tak terdengar. Bagaimanapun juga ia harus menjaga imej-nya sebagai seorang Byakuya, kepala keluarga bangsawan kuchiki.

Byakuya akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengerjakan sisa tumpukan kertas yang ditinggalkan fukutaichounya itu, tak beberapa kemudian pendengarannya teralih ke sebuah suara langkah kaki tak jauh dari tempat ia berada. Merasa tak tertarik untuk memastikan siapa yang menimbulkan suara itu, Byakuya melanjutkan membaca kertas yang harus ia kerjakan.

Namun lama kelamaan, suara langkah kaki itu terdengar semakin berisik. Dan tentu saja sang Byakuya merasa terusik dengan suara yang menganggu pikirannya itu. Dengan sedikit rasa kesal iya membuka pintu kantornya. Dan..

Yang ia lihat hanyalah 2 makhluk putih yang sedang berlari-lari dikoridornya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sode No Shirayuki, zanpakutou sang "heroine' kita Rukia. Dan Hichigo Shirosaki, inner hollow sang "Hero" kita, Ichigo Kurosaki.

Seakan penuh tanya dengan apa yang sedang dilakukan 2 makhluk putih itu. Byakuya melangkahkan kakinya untuk menghampiri kedua makhluk itu.

"Kalau mau joging jangan disini. Berisik" tegurnya kepada 2 makhluk putih itu. mereka pun menghentikan langkah kaki mereka. "Byakuya-sama, kebetulan kami..hah.." kata Sode No Shirayuki terengah-engah. "Kami mencarimu" sambung Hichigo melanjutkan penjelasan Sode No Shirayuki. Byakuya sedikit terkejut. Ada gerangan apa kedua makhluk aneh ini mencari dirinya.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Byakuya kepada kedua makhluk itu. mereka berdua lalu terdiam sejenak. "A..anu..Mayuri memanggil kami dan anda" jawab Sode No Shirayuki dengan sedikit ragu-ragu. Byakuya masih bersikap setenang biasanya. "Kalian juga?" tanyanya balik kepada Hichigo dan Sode No Shirayuki. keduanya mengangguk. "Rukia-sama dan Kurosaki-kun juga" tambah Sode No Shirayuki. Mendengar nama Rukia, Byakuya sedikit shock. "Ru..rukia" bisiknya dalam hati.

"Ada apa lagi dengan si ilmuwan gila itu" gerutu Byakuya sambil melangkah di lorong divisi 12 bersama Hichigo dan Sode No Shirayuki. "kudengar semalam ada ledakan, dan sejak itu mendadak Mayuri menjadi aneh dan suka membaca semacam buku yang namanya apa yah.." jelas Sode No Shirayuki terputus dikarenakan ketidak tahuannya. "Manga, yah manga" Hichigo meluruskan penjelasan Sode No Shirayuki yang kurang lengkap. Byakuya tampak mengerutkan keningnya sedikit. Tidak seperti biasanya.

"Otak orang itu memang aneh sejak awal, tapi yang kali ini makin aneh" Byakuya bersikap sedikit kebingungan, tidak seperti ia yang biasanya. Sode No Shirayuki yang membaca gelagat Byakuya yang tidak seperti biasanya hanya bisa diam. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang, pikirnya dalam hati.

"Tapi kenapa kau mau ikut dengan kami?" tanya Hichigo memecah keheningan sejenak itu. Byakuya balik menatap Hichigo. "Aku kesana hanya karena Rukia saja" jawabnya singkat seperti biasanya pada Hichigo. "Owh" respon Hichigo. Ia sengaja mejawab seperti itu demi menghindari keributan dengan orang seperti Byakuya. Lebih baik mengalah saja daripada Berurusan dengan orang seperti Byakuya pikirnya.

"Sudah hampir sampai" Kata Sode No Shirayuki mengingatkan mereka berdua. "Awas saja kalau si Mayuri itu berbuat sesuatu pada Rukia" gerutu Byakuya. Dan saat sampai didepan pintu kantor divisi 12 tanpa buang waktu Byakuya langsung membuka pintu kantor Mayuri. Dan saat ia memasuki ruangan itu, yang ia lihat adalah..

Yah sungguh pemandangan yang sangat aneh minna-san, seorang pria bertopeng ala fir'aun dengan senyum seringainya. Sedang membaca sebuah benda (baca:buku) yang cukup mengejutkan, yaitu..KOMIK/MANGA?

Disamping pria bertopeng aneh itu. Beridiri sepasang makhluk berambut oranye seperti jeruk, dan seorang gadis berambut hitam dengan mata violetnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan pasangan terbaik sesentario Bleach ini lagi, sang "Hero" kita Ichigo kurosaki dan kekasihnya sang "Heroine" kita, Rukia Kuchiki. Pria bertopeng aneh itu lalu memutar bola matanya kearah pintu, untuk memastikan siapa yang baru saja datang ke kantornya tersebut. Sejenak ia terdiam, namun kediamannya berubah menjadi senyum seringai chirikasnya. Gigi-gigi putihnya yang rapih itu terlihat seperti biasanya.

"Mayuri sekarang katakan ada apa ini" tanya Byakuya dengan penuh kewibawaan. Pria bertopeng aneh bernama Mayuri Kurotsuchi itu lalu menutup buku yang ia baca tadi yang berjudul Black Butler, lalu kembali memperhatikan tamunya itu. Suasa diruangan itu hening sejenak, namun keheningan sesaat itu pecah oleh tawa teraneh dari pria bertopeng itu. Semua yang melihatnya hanya terdiam sambil memikirkan kenapa orang segila ini tidak dimasukan ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa saja.

"Mayuri tak ada yang lucu" tegas Byakuya membuat Mayuri menghentikan tawa anehnya itu. "Haha, aku lupa kau ini lebih mementingkan sesuatu ke intinya Kuchiki-taichou" seringai Mayuri seperti biasa. Byakuya hanya diam tak bereaksi. Percuma menghadapi orang gila sepertinya. Rukia memberanikan diri untuk angkat bicara. Baginya lebih baik memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada orang segila Mayuri dari pada berdiam diri dengan nasib yang tak tentu. "Ma...Mayuri sebenarnya ada gerangan apa kau memanggil kami ke lab penelitianmu?" Tanya Rukia sedikit gugup.

Mayuri mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Rukia. Lalu mengangkat beberapa buku komik koleksinya.  
"Kalian tahu ini" tanyanya sembari memegang beberapa buku komiknya dengan judul yang bervariasi. "Komik?" jawab mereka serentak.

"Ya, sudah kuduga kalian tahu benda apa ini..hahaha..." ia kembali tertawa seperti tadi. "Hm..mungkin kalian sedikit bingung apa hubungan Komik dan kalian kupanggil, sebelumnya terima kasih sudah mau datang kesini". Mereka terdiam sambil memasang ekspresi datar melihat tingkah laku Mayuri yang seaneh biasanya. Namun kali ini bagi mereka terasa 2x lebih aneh, jangan-jangan Mayuri mendadak menjadi seorang "Otaku" pikir mereka dalam hati.

"Yah, sudah kuduga kalian tahu benda apa ini. Entah sejak kapan aku jadi gemar membaca benda seperti ini" ungkapnya sambil memamerkan satu buku pada mereka.

"Vampire Knight?" tanya Rukia semakin bingung. "Ada apa dengan Manga itu?".

Mayuri tersenyum sambil mengeluarkan seringainya seperti biasa pada Rukia. Ichigo sang "Hero" kita yang dari tadi hanya berdiam diri akhirnya angkat bicara juga. "Hei Mayuri katakan saja secara langsung" pintanya dengan sedikit rasa kesal dan bosan pada Mayuri. Mayuri mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Ichigo. "Hmm..baiklah, dari sekian manga yang kubaca sejak kemarin. Manga ini yang benar-benar menarik bagiku" Jelasnya singkat. Rukia memberanikan diri untuk melihat manga itu lebih dekat.

"Sho..shojo?" desahnya sedikit terkejut. Perhatian Mayuri sedikit teralih pada Rukia. "Memangnya ada apa?" tanyanya sambil mengeluarkan death glare kepada Rukia. Akhirnya hal itu berhasil dicegah oleh Byakuya dengan cara membalas death glare Mayuri dengan caranya sendiri.

"Yah aku tahu kalau genre Manga ini adalah Shojo, tapi apa salahnya juga" jawab Mayuri memasang wajah memelas.

(Au:Demi keselamatan pembaca diharapkan jangan membayangkan adegan ini ataupun Mayurinya sendiri. Karena dapat menyebabkan shock berat, serangan jantung dll. Jika masih nekat membayangkan segala bentuk kerugian ditanggung reader sendiri)

Semua yang ada disana hanya bisa ber-sweatdrop ria dilanjutkan dengan "Rolling On Floor Laughing" (baca:Ngakak guling-guling).

Entah merasa kasihan atau iba pada Mayuri. Byakuya yang sedari tadi sedingin es, berubah menjadi seorang yang penuh perhatian. (Au:tak hentinya kami ingatkan jangan dibayangkan adegan yang berunsurkan OOC jika tak mau terjadi hal yang tak diinginkan bagi para reader).

Hm..jadi apa yang bisa kami lakukan untukmu Mayuri" tanya Byakuya kembali berwibawa seperti tadi. Ichigo dan yang lain sedikit shock melihat perubahan sikap Byakuya. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan ia mengatas namakan kata 'Kami'?.

"Ma..matte Byakuya" sanggah ichigo. Byakuya memutar pandangannya pada Ichigo. "Kami kan sama sekali belum mengatakan setuju?. Apalagi hal yang diinginkannya saja belum kita ketahui!" keluh Ichigo. Entah apa yang Merasuki Byakuya sekarang. Ia tak memedulikan perkataan Ichigo. yah apakah pair cerita ini sendiri akan menjadi pair Byakuya x Mayuri dan berubah genre menjadi Shonen-ai?. Kita saksikan lanjutan cerita ini…

Rukia pusing berat melihat perubahan sikap "Nii-sama"-nya itu. Yang ia pertanyakan sekarang apakah akibat Rolling On Floor Laughing" itu menyebabkan otak kakaknya itu telah terganggu.

"Jadi sebenarnya aku ingin mengulang eksperimen-" belum selesai Mayuri berbicara tiba-tiba Rukia memotong dengan penuh emosi. "Jangan katakan kau mau memanggil karakter dari ANIME LAIN LAGI OTAKU SINTING!" yah tidak heran kalau Rukia tahu apa yang sebenarnya akan Mayuri lakukan. "Dari mana kau tahu?" tanya Mayuri terkejut.

Dengan penuh perasaan kesal Rukia menjawab pertanyaan bodoh Mayuri itu. "Kapan terakhir kali kau membuat kekacauan dengan memanggil para karakter dari anime Pandora Hearts ilmuwan sinting!". Mayuri terdiam sejenak.

(Au:oh yah soal yang dari anime fandom Pandora Hearts itu ceritanya memang pernah dibuat oleh author lho, bagi yang mau baca author sangat berterima kasih).

"Oh iya, dan akhirnya mereka kembali setelah nyaris membuat kota Karakura dtenggelamkan ke.." Mayuri berusaha mengingat kembali. "Abyss" sambung Ichigo. "Dan jangan bilang kalau kau menugaskan kami untuk-" kata Ichigo terputus.

"Bukan, aku takkan meminta kalian menjemput eksperimenku lagi, tapi menukar" jelas Mayuri membuat semuanya jelas emosi. "APA MAKSUDMU MENUKAR MAYURI!" tanya Byakuya tegas.

Mayuri mengalihkan pandangannya kepada seorang wanita berkucir yang sedari tadi berdiri dipojokan. asisten setianya, Nemu Kurotsuchi.  
"Buka tirainya Nemu" perintahnya kepada asistennya itu.

"Alat aneh apa ini?" tanya Rukia. Mayuri lalu menjelaskan "WORLD EXCHANGE, begitu nama yang kuberikan pada benda temuanku ini. Rasanya tak adil kalau salah satu manga kehilangan beberapa karakternya, jadi kupikir-pikir lebih baik ada sebuah pertukaran yang sepadan".

"Lalu kenapa meminta kami?" tanya Ichigo. Mayuri kembali membaca manga yang ia baca tadi sambil menjelaskan kembali. "Habis kalian yang punya waktu luang sih" jelasnya singkat. "ka..kau.." Rukia meredam kekesalannya. Mayuri lalu mengerjitkan matanya kepada Rukia. "Apa kalian tak ingin sekali-sekali refreshing ke dunia lain?" tanya Mayuri, pertanyaan dari Mayuri sedikit memancing Ichigo Cs.

"Sesekali bagus juga, tapi apa kau bisa menjamin keselamatan dan cara kami kembali?" tanya Sode No Shirayuki ragu. "Aku janji" Mayuri menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak terasa gatal. Sejenak mereka terdiam dan memikirkan kembali keputusan yang akan mereka ambil. "Bagaimana nii-sama?" tanya Rukia kepada kakaknya itu. Byakuya terlihat masih berpikir ulang. Entah kenapa otaknya dipenuhi keinginan untuk mengiyakan tawaran aneh dari Mayuri itu.

"Kau yakin bisa menjamin keselamatan kami?" tanya Byakuya sekali lagi. Mayuri seakan kehabisan akal untuk bisa meyakinkan mereka semua. "Kujamin kalian akan puas" jawabnya, entah apa yang merasuki mereka untuk mengiyakan tawaran menjadi sampel eksperimen aneh Mayuri itu. "Jika terjadi apa-apa akan kuperintahkan seluruh Kuchiki membunuhmu Mayuri" ancam Byakuya tegas. Hichigo sedikit heran melihat tingkah Byakuya yang tak seperti biasanya.

"Tumben kau ingin melakukan sesuatu yang diluar akal sehat Kuchiki-taichou?" tanyanya dengan penuh ejekan. Byakuya hanya terdiam. "Sebenarnya ini hukuman bagi Abarai, untuk mengerjakan pekerjaanku selagi aku tak ada" jawabnya tegas membuat Rukia dan yang lain ber-sweatdrip ria. "Ide bagus nii-sama..fufu.." komentar Rukia.

Yang dipikirkan Ichigo sekarang ini hanyalah 2 orang kakak beradik yang sama persis mirip. "Lalu sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Ichigo. "hm..sekarang bisa?" Tanya Mayuri balik. Semuanya tanpa terkecuali mengangguk bertanda setuju. "Akhirnya bisa liburan juga haha.." Tawa Rukia penuh kemenangan. "Dan KON akan mengerjakan seluruh pekerjaanku!" tambah Ichigo tanpa dosa. Bisa kita perhatikan niat bejat mereka untuk melarikan diri dari pekerjaan mereka masing-masing menjadi alasan menyetujui tawaran dari Mayuri.

Lalu Ichigo dan yang lainnya berjalan menuju benda penemuan Mayuri itu. Nemu tampak mengetik-ngetik tombol untuk mengoperasikan benda aneh itu.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian mendadak perasaan cemas yang sedari tadi menghilang dari pikiran mereka. Kini kembali meneror mereka. "Nii-sama perasaanku.." kata rukia menggantung. Byakuya menangguk. Seakan merasakan apa yang dirasakan adiknya itu. Dan tampaknya mesin itu sudah mulai menyala. Perasaan cemas pun semakin menyelimuti pikiran mereka. "MAYURI HENTIKAN !"

Terlambat, mesin aneh itu sudah menyala. Menimbulkan sebuah cahaya terang diiringi bunyi yang cukup keras. Ichigo dan Hichigo tampak memegangi satu sama lain (dan sepertinya cerita ini akan menjadi pair YAOI hichiichi).

Sode No Shirayuki memegangi Rukia masternya agar bisa berdiri dengan kuat. Sedangkan Byakuya berdiri tanpa berpegangan pada siapapun. Suasana ruangan itu benar-benar kacau, termasuk Mayuri sendiri yang sepertinya panik melihat reaksi alat temuannya sendiri. Mayuri seakan membaca gelagat aneh pada mesin temuannya itu. Ekspresi wajahnya berkata bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak berjalan semestinya. Lalu ia mencoba mendekat ke alat itu namun..

Cahaya putih menyelimuti seluruh sireitei seketika, berlahan cahaya itu mulai sirna sedikit demi sedikit. Lab Mayuri sendiri tampak porak poranda, asap mengepul dari dalam alat itu. Mayuri berusaha berdiri demi memastikan keadaan mesin temuannya beserta orang-orang yang ada didalamnya itu, dan…

Yang ia lihat hanyalah Rukia, Ichigo dan yang lainnya sedang terkapar. Tentu saja ia sangat shock berat. Eksperimennya telah gagal. Objek eksperimentnya pun sepertinya gagal tertukar. Rencananya gagal total, pikirnya.

**APA YANG SEBENARNYA TERJADI?. DAN APAKAH MEREKA BERHASIL TERTUKAR?. DAN APA KEKACAUAN YANG AKAN TERJADI SETELAH INI. saksikan pada chapter berikutnya.**

**~TBC~**

**REVIEW PLEASE?**

**R E V I E W**


End file.
